jtkfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff's Demise
As Jeff committed suicide, a small baby boy awoke. He noticed that the door was not closed and was open a small creak. He usually kept it closed so got up and shut it once more. However, what he was unaware of as he went back to sleep was falling down the Jane in his bedroom. This story was such cancer. I'm doing you guys a favor ;) It all ocured when Jeff saw the figure. Jeff had just killed another victim and was feeling rather happy with the results he had tarn after the skull of the victam and stabbed the brain rather grosomely. However, as he ran through the forest near the house to make his escape, he got a weird feeling, but not like the ones he got wen he first started his psychiopathic tendancies and murdered Randy, his parents, and Liu. It was more of a feeling of being stalked and watched. He quickly turned around to see a girl staring at him however as he got closer the girl took off in to the night and he gave chase he ran but he did not catch up he tripped. He scowled and exclaimed, "Shit, I lost her." Jeff then got up, brushed off himeself, and continued walking in the forest. A few weeks passed. Jeff was murdering left and right and left and right finally he came to the house that would change his life. At first he simply stalked the house and waited for the perfet moment to sneak in. He snuck in was family (two parents and one baby) was upstairs. He simply quietly opened the unlocked door and sunck basement. Finally, at night, Jeff was about to crawl out of the basement when he heard a muted scream from upstairs he thought he was found he was not. He went upstairs about half hour later just in case the police were there and the scream had alerted the neighbors. Jeff not stupid. He crept though the halls until he reached the parents room. A chill runs up his spine for a reason he could not place until he entered. As he entered, he saw the parents completely gutted. Blood is everywhere. It was sloppy done. "Who did this" he muttered. He then left that room and walked down to the baby's room as he entered he noticed something odd. The baby was fin not a scratch on him. As he looked in disbelief he saw a note written next to him. It read, If you are reading this new that no matter many innocent victims you claim or how much innocent blood you shed, I'm still coming for you in the end all of the men and women you so viciously slaughtered and disembowelled, I beat you to I killed them, it's not that I hate them; I imagined those victims were you as I took their lives tt was mere vision of you that made kill them. I never did like you, you greasy-headeded, grinning, smug, ignorant son of a bitch. My black eyes look like I'm void of vision but I'm not. Just remember the night that you creep into a poor girl's bedroom youre gonna fall head over heels down the fucking stairs with your guts caught on the broken glass of the window I smash smashed you into tonight when I reach you evil will battle evil winner kills all and the only one who will not get out alive is you I'm coming for you. Sleep well... Signed, Jane the Killer As Jeff scoffed at the letter the police siren started wailing Jeff fled though window. The police discovered the scene and dismissed as the work of another killer who had recently slaughtered a family several miles away. another week passed Jeff grow anxious. He began to see the girl behind him even more and never once caught a glimpse of face he wanted to meet her he wanted to kill her but at same time he did'nt he still wants to learn more about her her life her haterd of him it amused him to think about it. That same day Jeff finally met his fate. He used the same tactic as he did with the house he found Jane's letter in to break into another family's house (two parents, a sister, and a young baby boy) he waited until night yet again. At night, he crawled out and murdered the sister and the two parents he then started walking towarded the boy's room when someone tackled him. "Who are you!?" Jeff yelled but quietly. "Who do you think, Jeffery?" the girl teased. He suddenly realied it was Jane. Jeff eventully escaped and ran in to the boy's room but Jane was hot on his heel she ran in too. Jeff backed in to cornor he knew that he could probably fight Jane back but what if Jane had a few tricks he didnt know. Something then came over Jeff. He realized all the pain he caused had cause all the misrey he had caused his brother he had killed his parents everyone he bagan to feel emotion. After all of the killing, he realized his legacy must end at some point. Jeff dropped his knife. "G-go ahead. Finish it." Jane frowned. "I can't kill you like this that would be too easy it would be letting you win!" she said. Jeff suddenly smirked to himself. "W-Whats funny?" Jane questioned. Jeff suddenly punched Jane and grabbed the knife aiming it right at his throat. "I-it's time for me to... go to sleep." Jeff slit his own throat. A small boy then awoke, his vision blurry. As this happened Jane ducked into the closet of the small boy's closet door woke the small boy the door had been creaked open when Jeff had entered to kill the baby boy, but Jane was there somehow she hid the closet. The boy suddenly saw a dead body realized it was Jeff's body. He screamed. Jane suddenly realized what she must do. Jane plunged the knife into herself. Her dead body fell out of the closet. The boy fainted from the shock. The police found both bodies after a couple days. A neighbor wanted to check up on them and called the police after two days an officer investigated. He found the bodies and claimed that the imfamous Jeff The Killer was dead. A legend had fallen. The body was put in a coffin. A legend had finally given in. The body was buried. A legend had left a legacy of hate but had tried to redeem himself in the eye Category:Horror Category:Jeff the Killer